Barry&Iris
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a M-rated story fill with sexual scene and SMUT. This story is really all about Barry Allen and Iris West #WestAllen
1. Chapter 1

Barry&Iris

a/n: This story is based off for the TV Show, "The Flash" during Season 2. This is M rated so there will be a lot of sex scenes going on this story. There will be a lot of BarryXIris scene and maybe some other characters like WallyXJessie, and other The Flash characters.

Hope You guys enjoy!

Cast:

Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash

Candice Patton as Iris West

Recurring Cast:

Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West

Ariane Andrew as Cree Daniels

Violett Beane as Jesse Chambers Wells

~Chapter 1~

Barry Allen aka The Flash is now finally taking a break from fighting villains and focus on his relationship with his girlfriend, Iris West. Barry was walking toward Iris's place to have a romantic night with her. Barry was wearing a burgundy color shirt with blue diem jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. Barry brought his clothes in his bag for him to stay the night with Iris with extra condoms pack and roses for Iris. Barry waited his whole to be with Iris and now he can finally can. Barry knocks on the door as Iris opens the door.

Once Iris opens the door as he was amaze of Iris. Iris was wearing a black bikini bra and panties as she was mostly showing off her big round breast and have incredible nice ass from the back.

" Hey Barry! I was waiting for you." Iris smiled at him.

Barry laughed as he was checking Iris out, " I'm glad I was here on time."

" Since you are here now..." says Iris as she was getting really close to Barry as she was rubbing on his chest and being flirty. " How about we have some fun."

" Oh yeah?" Barry grin at her as he walk a little bit close to her face.

" Yeah." Iris smile back as her and Barry kissed romantically.

Barry put his bag and the roses as him and Iris keep on making out; Iris help Barry remove his shirt as he was sort of pale looking but he has a six pack and a nice average biceps. Iris jump on Barry as Barry hold onto her by her waist while Iris wrap her legs around his waist. Barry and Iris was still making out while he carried her to her bedroom.

Barry laid Iris in the bed on her back as he got on top of her as he undo her bra and remove it as he stare at her brown titties as he was really feel like he was in heaven.

" Wanna suck on my titties?" Iris asked him.

" You damn right I do." Barry smiled as he lean closer to Iris's breast and was sucking on her nibble while grabbing it with both of his hands.

Iris moans delightful as she was calling Barry's name. " Oh Barry! That feels so fucking good!"

Barry stands up as he unbuckle his pants and pull down his pants and boxer brief as his eight inch cock was standing right in front of Iris while jerking off in front of her.

" WOW! I didn't know you actually have a big cock." Iris smiles at Barry.

" Well, there's a lot you don't know about me but, I'll show you." Barry tells Iris as he shove her down into his cock as he was force fucking her face with full speed while she was sucking on it.

" Fuck Yeah! Suck My Dick bae!" Barry tells Iris as he spank her black ass while giggling as he was let her suck him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry & Iris

a/n: Thank You so much guys for liking this Barry AllenXIris West M-rated story, there is still more to come. I know you guys were just upset as much I was on the season 2 finale of The Flash at the end when Barry save his mother. If you guys haven't watch it, go check it out On Hulu!

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

~Chapter 2~

Iris was still sucking Barry off while Barry was sitting down on the foot of the bed as he was just relaxing. Barry use his right hand on Iris by shove her mouth on his cock as she was choking on it. Iris ejected out of her mouth as she was slobbering all over his cock as she was making sound and went on ahead to suck his white cock.

Barry pull down Iris's panties as he was licking his middle finger and use it to fingering Iris's pussy. Barry was fingering her booty hole which it was very tight; Barry loves seeing Iris's black pussy he want to fuck that ass many times and now it looks his dreams has finally came true. Barry lost his father from Zoom so he's going to make this count to spend the rest of his life with Iris.

" Barry, I want you to fuck me." Iris tells Barry.

" You want this big cock in your tight ass?" Barry asks her as he spank her black ass which Iris moans.

" Yes babe, I want you to fuck, use your full speed to fuck me." Iris tells Barry. " I want to pound me hard with your big cock."

Barry kissed Iris as he was taking his shoes, socks and pants off of him as he got completely naked with Iris. Barry got behind Iris as he put a condom on his cock and was jerking of while Iris was spreading her booty hole and shaking her ass by twerking. Barry love seeing Iris twerk that ass especially in front of him. Barry push his cock inside Iris which Iris moans softly as Barry took a slow so Iris can get use to it before he use his full speed to fuck the shit out of her.

" Oh Barry, that feels so fucking good." Iris moans softly until she yelled so loud. " Oh! FUCK! Fuck this ass Barry."

" You want me to fuck you hard, huh? You want me to go faster?" Barry asked her softly as he was holding both of her hips.

" yes babe! I want you to fuck this ass like a real nigga." Iris said.

" So, I your nigga huh?" Barry asks her as he pound her hard with full speed which Iris was screaming so loud.

" OMG! OMG! Fuck me!" Iris screams while moaning as Barry was very serious in the face as he was fucking the shit out of Iris.

" Ride on my dick." Barry tells Iris as he ejected out of her and hop in the middle of the bed while Iris stands up as she sits down on his cock.

Iris was moving her hips as she ride rides in a big cock like Barry who is 6'2" tall and the fastest man alive. Barry hold on to her hips as him and Iris was making out in the bed. Barry was getting serious in the face as he use eclectic powers and full speed as he was pounding her hard while they both was hollering of the incredible sex.

" I'm about to cum!" yelled Barry as he ejected out of her as he took the condom off of him as he squirt his cum on Iris's virgina as they both moaned. " Oh Fuck!" Barry laughed as he had a good time to fuck Iris for the first.

" I love you Barry." said Iris.

" I love you more." Barry replies back to her as they share a romantic kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry & Iris

Written by: LilNate03

* * *

Since Zoom has finally been defeated,along with Barry has finally return ... Barry and Iris are super happy that they decide to celebrate together over their apartment.

Barry never thought he would get to have this with Iris again, he just to have this every moment with Iris, get married and have kids of their own. Barry has now grown a beard after the speed force portal. He is still lean but a little more muscular.

Barry was laying on the bed as he was wearing nothing but his black boxer brief as he was waiting for his beautiful fiancé, Iris out of the bathroom.

Moments later, Iris came out the bathroom as she was wearing her sexy black lingerie which she has all the right curves and have size of breast & a round fat ass which Barry can't wait to grab both of them thick sexy legs and eat her out.

Barry was amaze to see Iris in a lingerie which really turns him on and his dick was getting all hard as he went to grab on his cock as he was checking out Iris.

' You look gorgeous' say Barry.

' Thank You!' Iris replies. ' I know you been missing this black ass since you been gone and I know you want fuck my ass.'

' You know me so well bae.' Barry grinned as he was getting really excited.

' Well, you don't have to wait any longer.' said Iris as she got on the bed as she crawl toward Barry as they was making out for a minute until Iris was grabbing on Barry's boxer shorts as she was feeling on his big cock. Iris put her hands inside Barry's boxer as she pull out his cock and was happy to see his big dick again.

' You hard on me already?' Iris questioned him.

' I can't help it.' Barry smiled with a tight eyes while Iris was stroking him with her hands and pulling his foreskin all the way down and back up.

Barry started closes his eyes while moaning as he was enjoying what Iris was doing. Iris then spit on Barry's dick while stroking him to make his cock all wet and lubed up to help him feel more pleasure.

' Oh my god! Iris!' Barry moans.

Iris then started sucking and slobbering on Barry's dick head while moving her mouth all around it as she licking it like a lollipop. Barry started breathing in and was on edge as his dick was so sensitive but, he was enjoying it as he grab Iris's head as he was moving her head up and down. Iris took all of Barry's dick in her mouth as she gagged on even when he raise up fuck her mouth in full speed as she look like she was about to throw up but, she didn't. Iris ejected out of her as she slobbering all over his cock.

' Umm.' Iris moans as she was sucking on his balls.

Barry undo Iris's bra as her big round titties was right in front of Barry's he went grabbing both of them as he was massaging them before he was sucking both of her titties. was grabbing on them. Iris laughed as she was enjoying it.

Barry use his speed force to flip Iris over on the bed as he pull down her panties and went down as he had his tongue out as he was licking her pussy really good. Barry couldn't help it, it tasted so gooood to him. Iris moans and orgasm as she squirted directly at Barry's face as Barry was still licking every juice out of her pussy as he was squeezing and slapping her ass.

' Umm...I want you to fuck me Barry.' Iris begged him to.

' Alright, I don't think you can handle the speedster dick right here.'Barry tells her as he stick his cock inside her without a condom.

Iris moans so loudly, ' Oh Fuck!'

' Shit!' Barry's moans.

Barry doggystyle Iris on the bed as he was pounding and was fucking her in full-speed until he came inside her ass.

' Fuck!' Barry moans.

' Ahh!' Iris moans loud as Barry wait a minute until he pull his dick out of her asshole as Barry's white-cum was coming out of her ass.


End file.
